Das nette Mädchen von nebenan
Das nette Mädchen von nebenan ist die dritte Episode der siebten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam sieht in der Gegenwart ein Mädchen aus seiner Vergangenheit wieder. Amy Pond hat jetzt einen Sohn und einen normalen Job, aber als Teenager wollten Sam und sie gemeinsam weglaufen, nachdem sie ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Handlung thumb|leftNachdem die Sanitäter Dean ein Sedativum verabreicht haben, kommt er erst im Krankenhaus zu sich. Entsetzt muss er feststellen, dass sie im Leviathan-Krankenhaus gelandet sind und man ihn und Sam für Untersuchungen getrennt hat. Der Arzt reponiert Deans Bein, während eine Schwester ihm bereits den nächsten Cocktail aus Sedativa und Schmerzmittel spritzt und er erneut das Bewusstsein verliert. Als er aufwacht, liegt er in einem Krankenhausnachthemd im Bett. Von den Medikamenten noch immer leicht benebelt und sich wohl nicht bewusst, dass sein Bein gebrochen ist, versucht er, aus dem Bett aufzustehen und wird von seinem Gipsbein zu Boden gezogen. Während er versucht, thumbwieder hoch zu kommen, betritt Bobby das Zimmer. Dean ist erleichtert, dass der ältere Jäger noch lebt. Dieser hilft ihm hoch und gibt ihm seine Klamotten und Krücken. Bobby will Sam holen, der wegen seinem Kopf noch in der Radiologie ist. Sie würden sich dann bei der Krankenwagenrampe treffen. Sie schaffen es gerade noch, den Leviathanen, die ihre Flucht bemerkt haben, zu entkommen. Der Leviathan-Arzt gibt jedoch telefonisch die Fahndung nach den Winchesters raus. thumb|leftDrei Wochen später sind die Winchesters und Bobby in Rufus' Hütte in Montana untergekommen. Während Dean aufgrund seines Beins an das Sofa gefesselt ist und sich die Zeit mit Fernsehen vertreibt, hat sich Bobby um den Impala gekümmert und die Leviathane im Auge behalten. Einige andere Jäger hätten es bereits auch schon mit ihnen zu tun gehabt und bis jetzt hat noch niemand einen Weg gefunden, sie zu töten. Die Leviathane aus dem Krankenhaus sind weiter gezogen und Bobby hat noch keine neue Spur. Während Bobby erzählt, hört Sam Luzifers Stimme in seinem Kopf. Dean weist ihn an, sich zu konzentrieren, woraufhin sich Sam auf seine noch immer nicht ganz verheilte Wunde an der Hand drückt, wieder klar wird und auf Deans Frage nach seinem Befinden die übliche "Mir geht's gut"-Antwort gibt. Bobby meint, dass er in den nächsten Tagen seine Büchersammlung wieder zusammen tragen müsse. Er habe Kopien seiner Bücher überall im Land versteckt. Dean, der vor seiner Abfahrt noch einmal über Sam mit ihm reden will, schickt seinen Bruder zum Lebensmittel kaufen. Bobby ist der Meinung, dass Sam Fortschritte macht und wie Deans Bein halt eine gewisse Zeit zum heilen braucht. Dean entgegnet, dass das kaum vergleichbar sei. Denn so einfach war es bei ihnen noch nie, besonders nicht in Sachen Sam. Er ist überzeugt, dass da über kurz oder lang noch einiges auf sie zu kommt. Im Supermarkt stößt Sam derweil auf einen Zeitungsartikel, der auf einen möglichen neuen Fall hinweisen könnte. Er thumbbezahlt seine Einkäufe mit einer gefälschten Kreditkarte. Damit machen sie die Leviathane auf sich aufmerksam, die sich in die Kreditkartenüberwachung eingeschleust haben. Der Leviathan informiert Edgar, der ihn daraufhin anweist, sich sofort auf den Weg nach Montana zu machen. Als Sam wieder zurück in der Berghütte ist, spricht Dean ihn erneut auf seinen Geisteszustand an. Sam erklärt, er würde immer noch Dinge sehen, die nicht real sind, allerdings könnte er sie jetzt unterscheiden. Dean brauche sich keine Sorge machen. Als Dean nach dem Essen eingeschlafen ist, holt Sam die Zeitung hervor und liest den Artikel, der ihn aufmerksam gemacht hat. Er erinnert sich zurück an einen Fall, an dem er und seine Familie gearbeitet haben, als er 15 war. Es handelt sich um ein Kitsune, ein Monster, das sich von menschlichem Hirn ernährt. Sam war damals mit der Recherche beauftragt. Sam fasst den Entschluss, der Sache nachzugehen, und verschwindet mit dem Impala. thumb|leftDean erwacht am nächsten Morgen und findet nur einen Zettel von Sam vor. Der jüngere Winchester hat sein GPS-Signal am Handy deaktiviert und in seinem Zettel weder etwas darüber geschrieben, wo er hin will, noch weswegen er weg ist. Dean denkt sofort, dass die Halluzination von Luzifer seinen Bruder zum Gehen bewegt hat, und ruft Bobby an, um ihn zu informieren. Dieser versucht ihn zu beruhigen. Sam brauche wahrscheinlich nur etwas Zeit für sich. Nach dem Telefonat entfernt Dean eigenhändig seinen Gips und macht sich an die Aufspürung seines Bruders. Im Supermarkt stößt Dean ebenfalls auf den Zeitungsartikel und er nimmt die Verfolgung auf. Sam ist derweil in der Stadt angekommen, in der der Kitsune zugeschlagen hat. Sein erster Weg führt ihn zu dem ermittelnden Polizisten, der ihn informiert, dass die Opfer alle Dreck am Stecken hatten. Dann geht er in die thumbPathologie. Die Opfer weisen alle die gleichen Verletzungen auf und es fehlt ihnen die Hirnanhangsdrüse. Genau wie bei dem Fall von 1998. In seinem Motel zeichnet er die Fundorte der Leichen auf einer Karte ein, genau wie damals, als er noch ein Teenager war. Anhand seiner Unterlagen findet er den nächsten Ort heraus, an dem das Monster zuschlagen wird. Während er mit dem Impala am zukünftigen Tatort wartet, erinnert er sich an den damaligen Fall zurück und wie er beim recherchieren ein Mädchen namens Amy getroffen und Gefühle für sie entwickelt hat. Als das vermeintliche Monster auftaucht, verfolgt Sam es durch den Wald und stellt fest, dass es sich dabei um Amy handelt. Sie gehen ein Stück und Sam meint, dass es ja ganz wie damals sei. Gleiches Vorgehen und Opferauswahl. Sie meint, er würde das falsch sehen. Sie würde seit sechs Jahren ein normales Leben führen. Als Sam ihr nicht glauben will, schlägt sie ihn nieder und verschwindet. thumb|leftMittlerweile ist auch Dean in der Stadt angekommen und redet mit dem Pathologen. Er erfährt, dass Sam schon vorher da war. Als der Arzt auf die fehlende Hirnanhangsdrüse zu sprechen kommt, erinnert sich auch der ältere Bruder an die Jagd nach dem Kitsune vor über einem Jahrzehnt. Er informiert Bobby darüber. Der meint sie wüssten jetzt wenigstens, dass Sam an einem Fall arbeitet. Dean fragt sich jedoch, warum er dann einfach so verschwunden ist. Sam hat Amy aufgespürt. Diese bereitet gerade hektisch alles für die Abreise vor, als er in ihr Haus kommt. Er bemerkt Blut an ihrer Hand. Ein Beweis dafür, dass sie erneut gemordet hat. Sie beteuert, dass sie es tun musste und appelliert an ihn, dass er sie doch kennen würde und wüsste wie sie sei. Sam erinnert sich an einen Besuch bei ihr. Sie hatten geredet und festgestellt, dass sie beide einiges gemeinsam haben und gerne ein sesshaftes, normales Leben führen würden. Amy meint, ihre Mutter sei kein guter Mensch und manchmal würde sie das auch über sichthumb denken. Sie hatten sich gerade geküsst, als Amy ihre Mutter kommen hörte und Sam anwies, sich im Schrank zu verstecken. Aus der Unterhaltung von Mutter und Tochter kann Sam schließen, dass sie die Monster sind, die seine Familie jagt. Als ihre Mutter rausgeht, um ihre Flucht vorzubereiten, kommt Sam aus dem Schrank und konfrontiert Amy damit, dass er wisse, dass sie ein Monster ist. Sie versichert, dass sie nie jemanden getötet hat und ihm nicht weh tun will. Sam bringt es nicht über sich, sie zu töten, und kommt ihrer Aufforderung nach zu verschwinden, bevor ihre Mutter zurück kommt. Sam fordert Amy auf, ihm den Grund zu nennen, warum sie, obwohl sie ja angeblich ein normales Leben führt, diese Menschen getötet hat. Sie zeigt ihm ihren Sohn Jacob und erklärt, dass bei einem Leichenbestatter arbeitet und sich bis dato nur von den Hirnanhangsdrüsen der Leichen ernährt hätte, aber eine solche Ernährung habe Nebenwirkungen, besonders für Kinder. Ihr Sohn sei krank geworden, und um das Fieber zu kurieren, habe sie angefangen frischere Nahrung für ihn zu besorgen. Jacob sei jetzt aber wieder gesund und sie würde mit dem Morden aufhören. thumb|leftAls Sam später zu seinem Motel zurück kommt, wartet dort schon ein saurer Dean auf ihn, der ihm erst einmal dafür das, er den Impala genommen hat, einen Faustschlag verpasst. Als er Sam mit etwas zum Kühlen versorgt, verkündet er, dass er das jetzt jedes Mal so machen würde, wenn Sam ihm sein Baby, den Impala, stielt. Er lässt Sam gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen, sondern schreit ihn sofort an und fragt was Sam sich dabei gedacht hat, einfach so abzuhauen. Er habe sich Sorgen gemacht, dass Luzifer das Kommando wieder an sich gerissen haben könnte. Sam entgegnet genervt, dass er wirklich in Ordnung sei. Er habe sich um den Fall gekümmert und immerhin einen Zettel da gelassen. Dean ist skeptisch und fragt ihn, wo die Leiche sei. Sam antwortet, dass es keine Leiche gäbe, da er sie laufen gelassen hat. Dean will wissen warum und sein Bruder erzählt ihm, was damals passiert war. thumbBevor das Haus verlassen konnte, war Amy Mutter zurück gekehrt und habe ihn angegriffen. Amy habe ihn gerettet und ihre Mutter getötet. Er hätte sich dann um die Leiche ihrer Mutter gekümmert und Amy gehen lassen. Er hätte das niemals erzählt aus Angst vor Johns Reaktion. Nachdem er den Zeitungsartikel gelesen hatte, musste er einfach herkommen und die Sache in Ordnung bringen. Dean kann nicht verstehen, wie sie gehen zu lassen, Sams Vorstellung von Ordnung sein kann. Er verstünde ja, dass sein Bruder diesen Funken hat überspringen fühlen, aber trotzdem hätte er den Freak töten sollen. Das Wort Freak bereut Dean sofort und will sich entschuldigen, doch Sam winkt ab. Er meint, er sei vielleicht ein Freak, aber er sei nicht gefährlich. Er hätte sich unter Kontrolle und Amy auch. Er erzählt Dean von ihrem Job und dass sie die Menschen nur wegen ihres kranken Kindes getötet hätte und er wisse, dass Dean das gleiche für Sam tun würde und wenn er Amy nicht vertrauen könnte, so solle er zumindest ihm vertrauen. Dean gibt nach und meint, dass er eh wieder anfangen müsse, Sam zu vertrauen. Am nächsten Morgen machen sie sich auf den Weg nach Spokane, wo sie sich wieder mit Bobby treffen. Am Motel angekommen lässt Dean Sam raus, damit dieser sie schon einmal eincheckt. Er selbst wolle noch zur Apotheke, um neue Medikamente für sein Bein zu besorgen. In Wirklichkeit jedoch sucht er Amy in ihrem Motel auf. Er entschuldigt thumb|leftsich bei ihr, aber müsse sie töten, weil ein Monster immer ein Monster bleibe und sie über kurz oder lang wieder Menschen töten würde. Sie schwört, dass sie es nicht tun würde, aber trotzdem ersticht Dean sie. Als er das Zimmer verlassen will, steht Amys Sohn in der Tür. Er hat gesehen, was Dean getan hat. Der ältere Winchester meint, er solle zu seinen Verwandten gehen und wenn Jacob je jemanden töten würde, dann würde Dean für ihn zurück kommen. Jacob meint, dass Dean der einzige Mensch sei, den er je töten würde. Der Leviathan ist mittlerweile in Montana angekommen und hat den Supermarktbesitzer wegen der Winchesters thumbausgefragt. Er informiert Edgar telefonisch über den Stand der Dinge. Er verspricht, ihm die Brüder von hier an zu verfolgen, nachdem er einen Imbiss zu sich genommen hat. Er beendet das Gespräch und frisst den Supermarktbesitzer. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Bobby Singer *Amy Pond *Jacob Pond *Dr. Gaines *Chet *Edgar Vorkommende Wesen *Kitsune *Leviathane Musik *'She Was Country' von The Neil Nelson Band *'Two Days In February' von Goo Goo Dolls *'When She Moved Me' von The Neil Nelson Band (APM) Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' The Girl Next Door (Das Mädchen von nebenan) *'Spanisch:' La chica de la habitación de al lado (Das Mädchen von nebenan) *'Französisch:' Amour de jeunesse (Jugendliebe) *'Italienisch:' La ragazza della porta accanto (Das Mädchen von nebenan) *'Portugiesisch:' A Garota da Próxima Porta (Das Mädchen von nebenan) *'Ungarisch:' A szomszéd (Der Nachbar) *'Finnisch:' Naapurintyttö (Nachbarsmädchen) Trivia *Der Verkäufer im Laden trägt ein Shirt mit dem Motiv von "Batman: Under the Redhood". Der Darsteller Jensen Ackles hatte die Sprachrolle der Figur Redhood im Film. *Als Dean auf dem Sofa schläft, läuft im Fernsehen eine Kinowerbung für My Bloody Valentine 3D, in dem Jensen Ackles 2009 die Hauptrolle spielte. Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 07